Cazzik Wyn/Legends
Cazzik Wyn is a name that most of the galaxy recognizes. He has been a Jedi Knight, an Imperial servant, a slayer of Jedi, a trainer of Sith, and a murderer of the innocent. Though most recently, and for the greatest amount of time, he has been a beacon of light, using the wisdom he has obtained through his dark journey to help the Jedi Order and the galaxy. Biography Jedi Training Cazzik Wyn (26 BBY) was born and bred to be a Jedi Knight. The Force comes naturally to him, and he was always a quick learner. He was trained by Jedi Master Jekk Srellon. Srellon had two apprentices, Cazzik and Renalla Starrider. Cazzik and Jekk rescued her from a Hutt on Nar Shadda. She was being kept as a slave girl. The Force was strong in her, so Srellon took her on as an apprentice. It did not take long for Cazzik to fall in love with the girl. After all, she was beautiful, intelligent, graceful, and could hold her own against the cockier Wyn. Soon after they developed a romantic relationship, one in which their master supported. He had long been against many of the rules of the Jedi Code. However, after Cazzik had completed his Jedi training, things changed. He began to believe he could defeat the Dark Side all alone, which, of course, is absurd. In the end, the Dark Side dominated him. Dark Jedi Knight Wyn, as a Dark Jedi, was responsible for numerous acts of treachery. He aided a rogue Imperial captain in hunting down the traitorous senator Ubio and he killed the beloved sister of billionaire industrialist Talon Karde. Karde, for years, had a bounty on Cazzik's head, though no one ever claimed it. That is, until a bounty hunter by the name of Cadden Blackthorne took Wyn down. He turned Cazzik over to Karde for a substantial amount of credits. Later though, for reasons unknown, he aided Wyn in escaping Karde's clutches. Cazzik, becoming more enveloped in the Dark Side, set out to destroy the Jedi and claim ultimate power. He set up a small complex on a remote world where he trained Force sensitive soldiers. One of these soldiers was a Chiss named Kren, who would eventually become Dark Lord of the Sith. Cazzik left his soldiers in an attempt to harness the power of the Sith. He formed a small group of Dark Jedi and went in search of a temple that held five amulets that once belonged to Sith Lords. It took the group months to locate, all the while a Jedi Knight by the name of Jade Mara attempted to stop them. She beleived there was still good in Cazzik. Wyn and the others released the Sith spirits from the amulets, and the ancient warriors nearly killed Jade until Cazzik, realizing that someone really did have faith in him, jumped in and defeated the five spirits. This act nearly killed him. Jade returned to the Red Star Alliance with Cazzik and nursed him back to health. They became close and eventually fell in love. Wyn's Jedi Purge Wyn followed the light for quite some time after that, though it didn't last. Cazzik had a vision one day while meditating of Jade, who he was now engaged to, and an egotistical Jedi named Esran Croft. They were kissing. Cazzik immediately approached the two, and they did not deny what he had seen. Wyn gave back into his anger at a rapid pace, and so the Dark Side claimed him again. He set out to destroy all Jedi, believing they were all capable of such deception like he had known at the hands of Jade. He was recruited by the Galactic Empire, unofficially. They gave him a fleet of ships which he named the Dark Force Fleet. He hunted down Jedi wherever he could, even attacking those once called friends, such as the Noghri Jedi Vague Durin. His list of crimes was incredibly long, making him one of the most wanted enemies of the Jedi. Redemption On the day of Esran and Jade's wedding, Cazzik turned himself over to the Loris Alliance, a government that Esran was in charge of. Jade refused to speak to him, however, her sister Katlyn, was his only company. Eventually they fell in love, married, and had a son named Jarice. Cazzik, however, always let his duties as a Jedi get in the way of his family. Katlyn, along with a few other allies, aided Cazzik in bringing down the Cult Mechanicus. Katlyn divorced him after that and Cazzik hasn't seen his son Jarice since. Upon leaving his family he travelled the galaxy with his old friend Xanamiar Knight, a Bothan Jedi Master. They stumbled across a backwater planet called Ronu III where the pair was shocked to find two young men, Caius and Xanic, claiming to be the sons of Cazzik Wyn and Renalla Starrider. Once their identities had been verified, Cazzik finished their Jedi training, something their mother had intended to do before she died of a mysterious illness. Xanic and Cazzik never saw eye to eye on anything, and so he left. This action from his son pained him. He had all reay lost his wife and youngest son, Jarice. Now Xanic had left as well. Caius, however, remained with Cazzik. The two, along with Xanamiar and a few others, fought against the tyranny of a Dark Jedi Master named Quinis Asanis and his government, the Anari Alliance. It was on a planet within the borders of Anari space that the three Jedi fought a glorious battle. Cazzik killed his dark clone, Kayne, and Xanamiar destroyed two Dark Jedi, however died from the wounds he sustained. Quinis Asanis himself killed Cazzik before his son's eyes. Caius stayed with him until his eyes closed for what should have been ever. Later, Caius Wyn, as the fallen Jedi Sion, would return to the Anari Alliance and destroy Asanis. Rebirth It was many years later when Cazzik Wyn's body was cloned and his true spirit brought back from the netherworld of the Force. The Dark Jedi Master Kamulos had done this in an attempt to turn Wyn to the Dark Side and gain a powerful ally. However, Cazzik resisted. Master Wyn set out immediately to locate his sons and collect any allies he could find in an attempt to stop this new threat. He was completely unsuccessful in locating his children. However, he did meet up with his old ally Cadden Blackthorne as well as picked up a new apprentice, Jessica Sterling. Though Cadden had no news of his sons, he did offer to aid him in stopping Kamulos. They traveled to several locations looking for clues as to what the dark master was after. Eventually they discovered the truth. Kamulos sought to control the City of the Jedi, an ancient and powerful outpost created by Jedi Knights and a long dead species from another galaxy. Along with Cadden, Red Seven, Jerik, and Jessica, they raced off to locate the City of the Jedi before Kamulos could. Jaina and the City of the Jedi Cazzik and his team located the City before Kamulos' forces could. Cadden had left them in order to garner his own troops, the Mandalorians, and had not yet returned to them. They had only been on the planet Taylon, where the City was located, for a short time when another vessel arrived. When the ramp lowered Cazzik saw his son, Caius, for the first time since his resurrection. It was then that Caius explained everything to his father. Kamulos was really his other son, Xanic, and the girl Caius traveled with was his daughter, Jaina. Her mother was Eryn Serron, a "witch" of Dathomir that Cazzik had had a short relationship with after Renalla left him. He hadn't even had time to digest all of the information when the Cylon Imperium, Kamulos' puppet government, attacked the city. In a skirmish that would later be called the Battle of Taylon, the Jedi did their best to hold off the massive waves of droid warriors. Though it appeared they would lose the battle for a time, the tide quickly changed. Cadden and his Mandalorian Protectors soon arrived and pushed back the ground forces. This gave Cazzik enough time to figure out how to work the surface to space cannons. He destroyed all four Enslaver-class Star Destroyers just as the Mandalorians and the Jedi finished obliterating the droids. They had won the battle. The Xen'Chi Though they had stopped the Cylon Imperium's invasion of the City, the peace did not last long. Jedi from all over the galaxy had come to the City, which was now officially part of the Jedi Order. Cazzik himself had remained on as the outpost's Jedi Commander. Though they had received word of the new threat known as the Xen'Chi most of the Jedi on Taylon had not yet encountered them. That didn't last. A Xen'Chi invasion force under the command of Overseer Isl'kon soon attacked. It was one of the most brutal assaults the Xen'Chi had launched. The first several waves of troops were mowed down by the Jedi and Taylon Soldiers. Cazzik Wyn himself earned the title of Jedi Weapon Master during the battle. It wasn't until the Xen'Chi let loose their greatest weapons that the tide of battle shifted. Brutal, Force trained warriors known as the Chosen plowed through the Jedi ranks. However, some of the Jedi rose above the fear and showed the Chosen exactly what they were made of. Cazzik took down several of the Chosen by himself, eventually attracting the attention of their leader, Shan Tslav. Even though he was exhausted from the battle, he defeated her other two Chosen and continued to fight her. Eventually, even a Jedi Weapon Master's strength begins to fade. Tslav defeated him, cutting off his hand in the process. At the last moment, she decided not to kill him, telling him that he had earned the right to live. The Xen'Chi fled after that moment due to the arrival of a large New Republic fleet. Though they had survived, the City of the Jedi as well as the Jedi Order itself had taken a massive blow. The Hunt for Sion Cazzik received startling news from the reborn Xanic Wyn telling of a Dark Master that feeds upon the life essence of those he comes into contact with. This master, known as Sion, is also none other than Cazzik's son, Caius. The Kora Council placed a young Jedi Knight named Kaycen Varrus in charge of a task force with Guan Blackthorne as his second in command. He was charged with bringing Sion to justice, dead or alive. The task force set out to accomplish their mission but ultimately met with defeat. Though well trained all of them were, they were no match for the sheer power that Sion commanded. They caught up with the Dark Jedi on Sorran II where he had devoured the knowledge of several Sith spirits. Sion had become a Sith Master and while devouring the last of the spirits in front of the task force, the ghost renamed him Darth Terris, the Lord of Terror, and promised the Jedi that this new Sith would be one of the greats. The Sith Lord turned his attention to the Jedi and their Antarian Ranger allies. Almost every member of the task force was killed. Very few, including Guan Blackthorne, escaped to tell the tale of what had transpired. Kaycen was defeated by Terris and taken as an apprentice after the Sith broke him down again and again. Upon his vow of allegiance to Terris the Sith Lord renamed him Darth Caedus, the Lord of War. Showdown on Aertha Shortly after Guan Blackthorne returned to the City of the Jedi and reported the failure of the task force Cazzik put together his own team. He along with Jedi Masters Azian Secura and Rath Nir set out in order to locate and destroy Darth Terris and his new apprentice. It took them several weeks before they found what they were looking for. They came across a backwater planet with acid rivers called Aertha. It was there that they discovered they had just missed Lord Terris. He had devoured the life essence of a small town and left. However, on their trek back to their ship they were intercepted by Terris apprentice, Darth Caedus. A fight ensued and Caedus managed to first slay Master Secura and then his former master, Rath Nir. A fierce duel between the Sith Lord and Master Wyn followed. Cazzik managed to not only impale Caedus with his lightsaber but then kicked him into the nearby acid river. Believing the Sith to be dead Cazzik collected the bodies of his fallen allies and returned to the City of the Jedi. What he didn't know was that Caedus survived, though barely. Darth Terris returned and took him to the Pravus Imperium where they placed him in a containment suit similar to what had happened to Darth Vader several years earlier. Darth Trayus The invasion of Taylon by the forces of Darth Trayus marked the first battle in the coming Shadow War. Designed initially to put fear into the hearts of the Jedi Order, and let them know that not even their bastion was safe from the dark side of the Force, Darth Trayus intended for the City of the Jedi to be the beginning of the end of the Jedi Order. Betrayed by Cazzik Wyn's, and the rest of the Kora Jedi Council's, decision to deny him aid in hunting down Sivter and his Cult of Shadow, Darth Trayus devised a plan to attack the City of the Jedi in such force that it would certainly suffer a major defeat. He wanted to see the city burn, but those that defended it survive, and know that what they fought for would be a lost cause. He wanted to hurt them the way they hurt him. This was the drive, the motive, that brought upon the Battle of Taylon, and that which would see to Trayus's plans being fulfilled there. Despite being a vicious and powerful enemy the Jedi, led by Cazzik, managed to defend against the threat and the Sith fled. However, months following the previous battle, the Second Battle of Taylon marked the final assault on the City of the Jedi. Returning with far more intent than just killing Cazzik, Darth Trayus brought the brunt of an entire Crimson Empire attack force, plus new droid designs by Cylon Cybernetics, with him in a follow-up assault on the revered bastion of the Jedi Order. This time, however, Trayus was not there for personal reasons. His return was fueled by only one thing; a message. That the Jedi Order could not hope to stand against the coming tides of darkness, as he would prove by accomplishing the one thing that no adversary could ever do for four thousand years; he destroyed the City of the Jedi and his forces slaughtered many of its inhabitants. Cazzik himself was one of very few to escape with his life. Personality & Traits Cazzik Wyn possesses a unique personality for a Jedi. Due to his talent as a supreme combatant and the fact that he holds the title of Jedi Weapon Master, Wyn can be very prideful and secure in his own strength. However, he keeps his arrogance in check, and humbles himself towards individuals he feels to be superior, such as Daer'Gunn. He is very brave, risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the New Republic and the Jedi Order. Despite his bravery, it should be noted that Master Wyn demonstrates extreme caution and reluctance at times, and chooses his friends carefully. He is slow to trust and often comes off as remote and intense. Ultimately, Cazzik Wyn's true motivation for all he does is a divergence from Jedi philosophy. His personal belief system is an extremist viewpoint of peace at all costs. In his mind, peace is created by civilization, and he views the New Republic as the ultimate civilization, developing an attachment towards the institution. He is ultimately willing to do anything to preserve the New Republic, even if it means violating Jedi philosophy. Information & Statistics Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru (Secondary) *Form V: Shien / Djem So (Primary} *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad (Secondary) *Sokan *Jar'Kai *Tràkata *Fast Style *Medium Style *Strong Style Other Forms of Combat *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art *Broken Gate *Hijkata Active Threads City of the Jedi Category:CharactersCategory:CorelliansCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:DarksidersCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:City of the JediCategory:Kora Jedi CouncilCategory:ClonesCategory:Wyn FamilyCategory:Cazzik